Alive
by NightBird1
Summary: The world has been saved, and the fans of Harry Potter have increased even more. He needs an escape, and when he finds it, what else is waiting for him?
1. Default Chapter

"I close my eyes, and I keep seeing things  
rainbows, waterfalls, sunny liquid dreams.  
confusion creeps inside me, raining down  
got to get to you, but I don't know how  
  
call me, call me, let me know it's all right  
call me, call me, Don't you think it's about time?  
Please won't you call and ease my mind?  
reasons for me to find you!  
Peace of mind! What can I do, to get me to you?"  
  
  
  
Alive...  
  
Harry slammed the door yelling, "I don't want to comment at this time!" He leaned against the door, and took a deep breath. He walked over to his couch and sat down. "I need to get out of here...Who would let me stay at their place and not cause a ruckus..."  
  
Harry's eyes light up and stood up. He pulled out his wand and casted apparition on himself.  
  
He appeared at a common area out side of Hogwarts apparition barrier, and then quickly appareted himself elsewhere, before finally apparating to his destination.  
  
He walked up to the door, reached for the knocker, when the knocker responded, "Why hello, Mr. Potter. Come on in, I'll let Ron and Hermione know you are here."  
  
"Were they expecting me?" he asked.  
  
"Oh no, I was told that to let their friends in and to warn them."  
  
"Oh, okay." He pulled on the handle and let himself in. He wondered into the main living room, and sat down on the couch in front of the fireplace. The main room was right in from the door, with a small kitchenette to one side, and a small hallway, which Harry presumed lead to their room and bathroom.  
  
Harry was continuing his room inspection when Ron walked in on him. "Hello Harry, to what do I owe this visit?"  
  
"Hey Ron, mind if I say with you guys for awhile?"  
  
"Sure, but how long will this probably be?"  
  
Harry shrugged. "Maybe a few days. I'll try not to get in your way."  
  
"Harry!" Hermione cried out as she ran up to him and hugged him. "How have you been?"  
  
"I've been kind of swamped, and I was wanting to know if I could secretly crash at your place."  
  
"Sure you can. We would be happy to have you here," Hermione offered.  
  
"Thanks, I'll probably just stay inside and relax a bit. I just need to get away for a bit."  
  
"Stay as long as you want. I'll grill something really good tonight," Ron smiled at Harry.  
  
"You can cook?" Harry asked with a smirk.  
  
"He's actually not that bad on a grill. Either that or he has some good spices to cover it up, and if he does, I want to find out what they are," Hermione replied.  
  
"You'll have to teach me. I never learned how to cook anything up really."  
  
"Yeah, sure, I can do that. It's just about time for me to be going to work."  
  
"Okay, Have a good day, Dear," Hermione said. Harry waited till Ron left before he started to laugh. "What?" Hermione said as she put her hands on her hips.  
  
"It just sounds so weird to hear you call Ron that," Harry said as he sat back down on the couch.  
  
"So, did you leave the misses at home?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No, I haven't been able to find someone I could see myself with for along time. Just something was missing."  
  
"Just missing the red hair?" Hermione asked with a smile.  
  
"Something like that. How is all of the other Weaslys doing these days, anyway?"  
  
"Oh, The twins' Joke shop is doing pretty good. Ginny's busy trying to keep them out of trouble too. I hear she also gives them a few ideas. The rest are still doing what they were since the last time you heard I believe."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah, I better get going and get some meet if Ron's going to get some grilling done. I would ask you along, but if your trying to keep a low profile, I doubt going to the Grocery Store will be a good thing to do."  
  
"Yeah, I'll be here. See you when you get back."  
  
Hermione left out the main door and after pulled out her wand and apperated away. She reappearated where Ron worked at. She walked in and went up to his office. "Hey, Dear? I invited someone over for dinner tonight. Expect one more person to feed."  
  
"Will they be able to keep the fact that Harry is at our house a secret?"  
  
"I'm sure they can. I'll see you at home, hope you have a good day," Hermione said and ran outside before Ron could say anything else. She finally went to the grocery store. After buying what would be needed for dinner that night, she returned home.  
  
"Took you awhile, couldn't decide what to get?" Harry asked with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, something like that." She moved to start tiding up the place. "So, you're one of the most eligible bachelors in recent times, and your single?"  
  
"Yeah. Most of them were interested in going out with me so they can say they were going out with the great Harry Potter. Besides, something was missing. It wasn't just red hair, trust me, there were several red heads, some redder then the Weaslys. I just never felt that they were for me. I envy you and Ron. You two found each other early on, and figured out that you were meant to be together. I don't even know who I'm supost to be with, or even if they are still alive," Harry trailed off.  
  
"I think you just need to re-meet the right person. You've already given your heart to someone. You just don't realize it. I'm sure you will when you see them again."  
  
"I hope so. I don't want to be alone all of my life, and I would rather be alone then to be with someone I don't truly love."  
  
"That's a very noble thought Harry. I'm sure who ever you end up with will be a very lucky woman, and will love you for you and not you're past."  
  
Harry lowered his head and looked down at a corner of the room. "I don't want to keep you anymore if there is anything you need to do before dinner tonight." Hermione took the hint, and got back to work. Before too long Ron came back home.  
  
"Hello, anyone I know ready for some food?" Ron asked after coming in.  
  
"Yes, I believe I could force myself to eat some," Harry replied with a grin.  
  
"Okay, you can come on out to learn a thing or two from the master griller. How do you expect to get married if you aren't good for anything around the house?" he asked with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, this is about the only thing you do around the house too," Hermione replied with her hands on her waist, and a slight smile on her face. "I got the patties already for you, so you guys go out and do whatever, I'll get the actual meal ready in here."  
  
Harry and Ron walked outside and started talking. "Hey, Ron, why do you have some extra meat there?"  
  
Ron looked at Harry, and realized that Hermione must have not told him about the special guest. He figured he probably shouldn't tell him, and act like he wasn't expecting them in case it's not someone he wants to see. "Hermione told me to make an extra one, maybe she's feeling extra hungry tonight or something."  
  
"Oh, ok then. So, what does the all knowing master of grilling wish to partake to his unknowing pupil?"  
  
Once the grilling was done, Harry and Ron came back in talking about different things, from what each of them have been up to, to how married life was, which was rather a one sided conversation. They sat down and started eating. After awhile, there came a knock at the door. Hermione stood up and went and got the door.  
  
"Hello! Sorry I'm late," a familiar voice said. The two ladies walked in.  
  
Harry looked up and saw who it was. "Ginny," he trailed off.  
  
"Hello Harry," she said just as startled. 


	2. Alive

I don't want to be your clown again  
I don't want to live this triangle  
I don't want to live your lie, girl  
because I long to carry on.  
  
  
  
She brushed her hair away from her face. "How are you?" she asked kind of nervous.  
  
Herry, realizing he was staring and gave a start. "Oh, I'm good, and you?" he asked blushing a bit.  
  
"I'm good," Ginny said as she unconsiously brushed some hair which seemed to keep on getting in the way. A moment passed.  
  
"So, will you be joining us for dinner?" Hermione asked with a smile.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Yes, I shall join you," Ginny replied blushing. She walked over to her chair, bumping into a few things. Dinner was slightly akwardafter she had arived. After Dinner, Ron and Hermione went to work on the dishes, and let Harry and Ginny get re-aquainted. "It's been awhile."  
  
"Yes, it has been. How have you been?"  
  
"I've been good. Dinner was good tonight."  
  
"Yeah, it was. I didn't know Ron could cook that well." After a little bit of small talking, and avoiding one anothers eyes, it became quiet.  
  
"Hey, Ginny, I'm sorry."  
  
Ginny looked at him strangly. "If anyone needs to be sorry, I should be. I left you when you most needed me."  
  
"No, I forced you away, it wasn't your fault, I was the one that kept you away. Just please, forgive me."  
  
"Harry, I forgive you. Just please forgive me as well."  
  
"There is nothing for me to forgive you," Harry replied with a smile. "If there is ever anything that needs forgiven, I'm sure I will be more then willing."  
  
"So, what are you going to be doing, planning on staying around here for a while?"  
  
"I'll be here for a bit longer I believe. It's nice not having to worry about people keep on bugging me, and all of those girls constantly wanting attention. The girls are the worse part, just because they want to marry me just for who I am, and what I have, not for me."  
  
"Oh. Would you possibly mind me coming over and visiting you? It's just been so long since we have had a chance to talk, that I would really like to get together and talk."  
  
"Yes, please, while Hermione is good company, I still feel like I'm takeing up to much of her day from what she normally does." 


End file.
